User talk:Blue-Eyes White Kid
Hello? RIIINNNG, RIIINNNG, RIIINN - Hi, its BEWKs Phone. BEWK doesn't have AT&t, which means, we get no bars here in the SHADOW REALM... yah, you heard right. Thanks for the call about how I was so out of my league dueling that darn Phaorh Guy with the bad hair cut. Man, that guy cheats. Well, I got to get back fighting overly censored demons called 'Archfiends'... *cries*. Don't worry about me, I'll just be tortured for eternity and end up looking like Warrior Dai Grepher on Falling Down... yay. Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 05:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ---- * About your fantasy cards...there is a "Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia" (Link on this site's main page by the top right corner). You can make pages for your cards AND images on the "Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker" site (you have to find your own card images though)! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 19:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Card Wishlist Well, if it helps, theres a YGO Card Maker Wiki here too. XD Master 21:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Expertise needed xD Hey BEWB (or K, dunno xD). Seeing as you are kinda of an expert on deck advice, I'd like you to comment on one of my decks that I posted on the forums (link here). I think you'll like the deck idea, it's rather original, but I get no comments -_-'. So, could you do the honors? Thanks! :P.S. The deck's main issue is consistency (as with all combo decks). Could you suggest something to fix that? --Darth Covah (Talk| ) 09:14, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ---- * hmmm... I'd remove the marionette mites and the mallet. Add a Dark Eruption and a goblin zombie (remember Crimson Crisis SE).. and add an Il Blud too (Crossroads SE) :) --Tantara 23:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ---- * Ok, I'll take your advice on the Monsters, but Magical Mallet is a good card to Diamond Dude, and Drawing it isn't to bad either... Thanks for your help. Blue-Eyes White Boy 23:28, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Your Deck - Diamond Zombies * I ran some probability checks, and this is what came up: : We accept a mildly realistic scenario, in which, in accordance with your deck's monster/spell ratio, you draw 2 monsters and 4 spells in your starting hand. : The probability of at least one of these monsters being a Diamond Dude is: P(monster, Dude)=(3/17)+(3/17)= 0,353 = 35,3%. : The probability of none of the spells you drew being normal spells is...abysmal: P(spell, non-normal)=(7/23)^4= 0 (too small a number). : We accept that you will get a homogenous draw, consisting of 3 normal and 1 non-normal spells. The chance of that happening is P(homogenous, spells)= (7/23)*(16/23)^2= 14,7%. : The chance to then topdeck a normal spell card with Dude's effect is P(topdeck, normal)= P(topdeck)*P(normal)= (13/19)*(1/34)=2%. : Combined, the chance of drawing a Diamond Dude on an average draw and using his effect to topdeck a normal spell is P(A)*P(B)= 2%*35,3%= 7,06%. : In short, you have a 7% chance of doing the afforementioned. I'd suggest adding more normal spells (at least 2 more) by taking out at least 2 monsters to increase your chances to 40% for drawing a Dude, to 2,3% for topdecking a normal spell card, and the total increases to 9,2%. Adding more normal spells will increase this chance by 1% for each spell added by removing a monster other than Dude. Lowering the monster/spell ratio to less than 1:2 will modify your chances negatively (your ratio now is 17:23= 1,48:2, by adding 2 spells it becomes 15:25= 1,2:2. Adding another spell changes that to 14:26= 1,07). : You will ask, why do I linger on probabilities and possibilities? That is because no other deck depends on them so much. Since your deck needs no further improvement in terms of which cards to use, I'm calculating the math behind it. In my opinion, the best thing to do is remove 2 monsters for 2 more normal spells - the cards to be changed are up to you. Leave me a message if you have any questions on this math. P.S. There is a 16,3% chance of me making a mistake while calculating the above. Also keep in mind that the above calculations compute P's for an average and homogenously distributed draw, that may or may not take place. Since this is something you can't control, I'm offering advice that can improve your positive draws more than it can hurt your bad draws. --Darth Covah (Talk| ) 01:52, 28 January 2009 (UTC) * Hey whoa, take it easy! I saw your reply, and sent you an e-mail. Don't worry, I check my mail and PMs in the wikia very often. Get back to me with information on how you can duel me. :P.S. Just send an e-mail or leave me a PM. I'll see it. Don't worry. --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 17:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) hi hi I have a question. How do you make those boxes showing your decks?--Blueyeyesawesomedragon 03:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ahhhhhhhhh hi I need help and I was wondering if you could help me. What I did was I tried to create a forum page but accidentally it became a page and didn't go into the forum. I want to take it away but I don't know how to.--Blueyeyesawesomedragon 23:45, 31 January 2009 (UTC) YO Sorry to ask on your talk page but I don't want to use my Email (no, it's not cuz I'm lazy. It's cuz it has my name in it.) Any way, your decks seem interesting and I need a match, wanna play sometime? --Reapaer 02:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) MESSAGE Hello its me Kirho, I have already read about your reply on me on my talk page. Well, I should not just recommend Magic Jammer, I thought of another good card it is Spell Shield Type-8. Thanks for commenting to my deck! I am just having my class a while ago that's why i cannot visit my account here, I want to add some videos on my page, but I've noticed from one account in here that it becomes very slow when you are going to browse it. I have playmates here in the Philippines, about Yu-Gi-Oh!, there even using the No. 1 on the forbidden List, maybe it's Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. Hes been using it to me for many times we've played but thanks I have the soul Release Magic Card that allows me to remove it from play from his graveyard. He do have the Card Sword of Revealing Light, but the Fusion Evil Hero may still a threat to him. Also in my deck really Fusion Summon is just very easy, like Judai Yuki's, well I've known that you hate Elemental Heroes but for me some of the Elemental Hero cards where just as powerless as it is, like Hero Barrier, Hero Spirit, Elemental Hero Wild Wingman, NEX. those are just the cards I really unlike with the Elemental Hero Deck that's why I Didn't add them to my deck. I believe when we are going to have a duel between My Mixed Elemental Hero deck and your Dimensional Stun Deck, I will be going to lose those cards in that deck may just counter all the effects of my cards in deck. My deck's weakness maybe about the mixing up of different cards. undone....